


Healthy Jealosy

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Digger gets jealous and Sam is highly amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Jealosy

**Title:** Healthy Jealosy  
 **Author:** [](http://samppa89.livejournal.com/profile)[**samppa89**](http://samppa89.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Digger  
 **Rating:** Totally safe-ish I think  
 **Disclaimer:** This most definately never happened, I unfortunately don't know nor own either of them :(  
 **Summary:** In which Digger gets jealous and Sam is highly amused  
 **Notes:** HOMFG I actually wrote something and fninished it??! A miracle I say! This was supposed to be a short silly drabble but it turned into a semi serious, sappy fic...

  
”D…?”

”…”

”D what are you doing?”

“Hmm, me? Nothing…”

“Then why is your hand in the back pocket of my jeans?”

“No reason…”

“You do realize we’re in public don’t you? As in everyone can see that your hand is on my ass.”

“I know.”

“And?!”

“Hm, and what?”

“Digger why the hell are you grabbing my ass in public?”

“Why souldn’t I? Is it illegal? Do you not like it?”

“Well…no bu-”

“Is there a something wrong with me wanting to touch you? You ARE my boyfriend aren’t you?”

“Well yes bu-”

“Then what the hell is the problem here Sam?!”

 

Digger almost shouts at this point and stops to stare at Sam straight in the eyes, still not removing his hand from its controversial place though. Sam just blinks and stares back for a few moments, noticing the annoyance flickering in Digger’s gray eyes, trying to think of something to say and almost opens his mouth to apologize for whatever he had supposedly done  
wrong to upset Digger so. But then he remembers something and a thought hits him.

“Waaaait a minute…is this…has this something to do with what happened earlier at the hotel with those fans?”

“…no…”

“D you aren’t…you aren’t actually jealous are you?”

“…No, of course not…”

 

When Digger looks away pouting Sam can’t help it, he bursts out laughing.

“Saaaam! I am so not jealous!” Digger exclaims and fixes his gaze right back on Sam again, glaring at him with all his might but that only makes Sam laugh harder.

“Am not…”

He tries again but this time it’s barely even a whisper and the pout is back on his lips, accompanied by a slight blush on his cheeks. Sam somehow manages to slow down his almost hysterical laughter to a chuckle when he turns back to Digger and raises a hand to his cheek to turn his head back towards him.

“My silly D…”

He murmurs gently before leaning closer to press a light kiss on Digger’s still pouting lips. The transformation on the latter is immediate as Digger literally melts against Sam, arms wrapping around the others midsection, pout disappearing and the annoyance and embarrassment gone within seconds after their lips met, making Sam chuckle again into the sweet kiss.

 

“It was just a little peck on my cheek.” Sam says after they pull apart slowly, lifting both of his hands to cup Digger’s face in them. They have both long since forgotten that they are in fact, standing in the middle of a fairly busy street.

“Well it didn’t look like just a little peck to me…The suggestive grin on that chick’s face afterwards was most definitely not innocent…I could almost see her thinking of doing other…things to you…”

Sam just smiles at him for a while, absentmindedly stroking his cheeks.

 

“What, why are you looking at me like that?” Digger can’t help but ask after a while, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as well.

“Like what? Tenderly? Lovingly? Adoringly?” Sam says teasingly and the slight blush on Digger’s cheeks gets a bit stronger.

 

Digger is not entirely sure he likes this effect Sam has on him. He is not used to blush. He isn’t the overly sensitive kinda guy who blushes at everything, hell he’s more of the opposite to be honest. He can goof and flirt around during interviews and on stage as much as he likes and not feel embarrassed about it. So why is it that whenever Sam looks at him, like he’s doing now, his cheeks almost automatically heat up? How does he get embarrassed and insecure of himself so often when he’s around him?

Or like he likes to put it, why the hell does he feel like a teenage girl when he’s with Sam?

 

“I…er…”

“D, as much as I enjoy knowing you get all jealous of me because of what some silly fan has done I feel obligated to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you babe.” Sam says with a smirk and gives another peck on Digger’s lips before continuing.

“Besides, you’re the one always flirting with the girls on stage and during fan meet ups. I should be the one feeling jealous here.”

“Then why aren’t you?”

“Because it’s your nature. You’re a flirt, you love to charm with complimenting people’s looks and talking about romantic stuff and you make people relax around you with your silly jokes and goofy behavior. You are a natural entertainer D, it’d be foolish of me to want you to change who you are just because I wouldn’t like that part of you. Because I do, I love you just as you  
are and I don’t ever want you to change.”

 

Digger can only stare at Sam, eyes wide in total awe at his words and Sam only chuckles again but he’s not quite done yet.

“Besides, it’s not like I’m not flirting with the fans every so often as well. That’s just something we do, as part of being in this band. But at the end of the day you are the one I love and the one who comes home with me every day and the one I want to spend my time with.”

 

Again Digger can’t help but curse the way his body’s betraying his mind when his eyes start watering, when his heart feels like it’s about to grow wings and fly out of his chest because of the honesty of Sam’s words. So as to try not to embarrass himself even further he just buries his head in the taller mans chest and wraps his arms even tighter around him, not trusting his voice to say anything without it coming out even close to a sob.

Sam is more than happy to return the tight embrace and they stand in complete silence for a long moment, Sam idly stroking Digger’s hair at the back of his neck soothingly.

“…I love you too…” Digger says finally after a while, his head still firmly against Sam’s chest so the other can barely make out the words but he does.

“And I don’t want you to change at all either never ever and I love you just the way you are and I think you’re too good to be true and that I don’t deserve you but I can’t even think of losing you ever and…and I think I should stop rambling and I think you should kiss me again or else I can’t stop and end up saying something that’ll embarrass me even more so could you please ju-”

 

Sam does just as he’s told, cupping Digger’s face again to lift it back up from his chest to press his lips on Digger’s in a passionate kiss that certainly is more than enough to end his rambling.

As his tongue slowly finds its way into Digger’s sweet and, in Sam’s opinion, delicious mouth he is sure that this is won’t be the last conversation of this kind. He may not be as big of a flirt as Digger but he knows the man well enough already to know he can get rather possessive sometimes. But he knows that someday he might not feel that sharing of his man either. Someday a kiss on Digger’s cheek or a hand on his waist by someone else other than him might feel too much to accept. They’re both bound to feel jealous again sooner or later.

But he also knows that as long as neither of them cross a certain line it’ll be completely harmless and even healthy for their relationship. After all what could be more fun than to tease the other about it later?


End file.
